Telemetry refers to technology used by a satellite to transmit data to a monitoring station. Transponders, important devices in telemetry that receive signals and transmit the signals at different frequencies, still rely on technology dating back to the 1960s.
Every telemetry transponder is configured to interface with specific on board flight computer hardware, and to perform specific error checking protocols. With the associated hardware necessary for the satellite to comply with the transponder, a typical NASA telemetry system costs $5 to $10 million dollars per satellite.
Related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/369,704 discloses a modular telemetry system which can be rapidly deployed utilizing a modularly configured transponder which because it implements field programmable gate array (FPGA) and satellite defined radio (SDR) design principles.
The transponder disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/369,704 is adaptable for all telemetry systems and telemetry communication needs that could be used for NASA missions (including lunar missions and missions to Mars), military intelligence, climate change studies, and emergency services such as fire, ambulance, and police services.
There is an unmet need for a computer system which allows a user to efficiently reprogram transponder devices utilizing the principles of modular transponder design disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/369,704.
There is a need for a computer system specifically adapted to receive user selections and input regarding specific telemetry applications and which can access and compile code necessary to create custom telemetry cards.
There is a further need for a system which can create telemetry cards using principles disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/369,704 to efficiently configure telemetry transponders.
This is a further need for a system which can be adapted to incorporate future developments and efficiencies with respect to telemetry card design and configuration.